Vikemon
Vikemon is a Beast Man Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Viking Berserker. It is a Mega Digimon which governs the frozen land of the permafrost, where nothing ever thaws. Its fur has become like ice crystals, and is said to be as hard as Chrome Digizoid. With the morning star "Mjöllnir" it carries on its back, it can annihilate a mountain in one swing, distorting space itself. It manages the Shakkoumon corps, and although in the midst of battle it appears as a heartless berserker, it shows a face of great compassion for its subordinates.[http://www.digimon.channel.or.jp/city/gallery/ddd/n_amon.html D-3: Version 3: Armadimon: Normal Evolution] D-3 Version 3 Vikemon is a normal Digivolution of Armadillomon with 14 HP and 3 AP. It can DNA digivolve from Shakkoumonfrom Tag Tamers or D-1 Tamers. It can be combined with HerculesKabuterimon to create a Digi-Egg of Knowledge, or with Plesiomon to create a Digi-Egg of Reliability. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Vikemon card, titled "A Blizzard". is a Rank 5 card which teaches the Artic Blizzard technique. Artic Blizzard creates a barrier that reduces damage. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon Digital Card Battle Vikemon appears as a Battle of in Igloo City. The player needs to first battle him in the Extra Arena first. The Vikemon card belongs to the Water card group and has 2420 HP, circle attack 760, triangle attack 570 and circle-sealing cross attack 390. It can be obtained if the player fuses Zudomon and Shakkoumon in the Fusion Shop. Digimon World 3 Vikemon appears in two different forms but is an enemy Digimon in the game. He also appears as Genbu Leader's signature digimon, which he uses to battle the player along a Antylamon and a MetalEtemon. Digimon World DS Vikemon digivolves from Zudomon at Lv53 with 9000+ Aqua EXP. He also appears when a digivolve disk is used on an Aquan digimon. He attacks with Viking Axe. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Vikemon digivolves from Zudomon at LV 50 with 230 defence and spirit. It also appears as an enemy in "The Combat Game", a Machine or Aquan Quest. After this quest is completed, Vikemon and Zudomon will appear as random enemies in Access Glacier. It can also be obtained by DNA digivolving a Whamon with a WereGarurumon or a Divermon with a Shakkoumon (Lv45, DEF 250, Spirit 250). Digimon World Championship Vikemon is in the game; however, he has been misnamed as PileVolcanomon. DigiWindow Vikemon appears in the sixth Northeast area of Desert Dome and can be unlocked by winning the "Protect" mini-game. Digimon Battle Vikemon is a Vaccine Mega Digimon who digivolves from the Gomamon line at level 41. It has a stat build of 3-2-2-1, and it has the "Lunacy" trait. Vikemon's Skill 1 is Vixing Axe, which is a proximity single target skill, and its Skill 2 is Arctic Blizzard, which is a distant five target skill. Attacks *'Arctic Blizzard': Momentarily brings the surrounding atmosphere to absolute zero, flash-freezing the opponent, who it then smashes with Mjöllnir. The attack is named after the fact that the opponent's smashed body becomes like a blizzard. *'Mjollnir': Uses the morning star on its back to unleash powerful hits. *'Viking Flare' (Viking Flail): Uses the morning star on its back to unleash powerful hits. *'Bazooka Howl'This attack is misspelled as "Bazzoka Howl" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. (Berserk Howl): Howls with all of its berserker rage. *'Viking Axe' Notes and References Category:Mega Digimon Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Free Digimon Category:Beast Man Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Deep Savers Digimon Category:Digimon species Category:Weekly Featured Articles